Pleasure's Slave
by Lady Casper-san
Summary: What happens when Miroku gets a little inventive with chocolate from the future? And what will Sango do about it? [Lemon]


**Pleasure's Slave**

Pairing: Sango x Miroku luv

Written By: LC

Rated: M+ (LEMON)

_Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha. Love playing with the characters though._

An: This was written for a comm on Lj. If some of the writing is a little jumpy its mainly due to having pieces of the story in only 100 words. (Part of the comm's rules) Anyways, I hope you enjoy this as much as I had writing it ,

* * *

She knew something was up by the look in the monk's eyes. Sango wasn't stupid with the opposite sex. And right now, it was that that was the most dangerous adversary. Miroku's hands disappeared in his purple and black robes before pulling out a small brown ration of something. Sango frowned at it.

What the hell was it?

Before she could ask though her mouth was taken over by the man's greed as he tasted its sweetness.

Miroku moaned as his hands fell against her waist. She just felt so right against his body. He needed her. Now.

The touch of his hand seemed to reel her backwards before falling to the floor in a heap of sexual confusion.

Miroku's smirk assured her, that's exactly how he wished her to be.

Huffing a bit of raven black strands from her eyes, Sango tried to stand but fell miserably to the ground when her legs wobbled before giving out.

The houshi sat across from her, an innocent smile across his luscious lips.

Sango had to gape. Did she really just take notice to the man's lips as luscious?

The dark substance in his hand began to melt.

Miroku smirked.

"Do you like sweet tasting delicacies my dear Sango?" The houshi asked as his body seemed to ooze sex from every pour.

Mouth slack, Sango could feel her mouth parched and hands shaking. What was he doing to her?

"Sometimes." She answered cautiously glancing around him. Something about his demeanor just told her something was off.

Miroku, the leech was up to no good.

Taking one finger, he rubbed the dark substance across his lips before licking it away. Her body nearly screamed at her to take his lips and steal that taste from him that was making him moan.

'It must be a gift from Kagome's time,' Sango thought as the delicate sugar was placed into her mouth. Licking her lips she watched as the monk squirmed where he sat. His eyes clouded over with lust that made her tingle with dangerous thoughts.

Placing another piece of the chocolate between her teeth, she waited. Allowing the monk to glimpse at the morsel before it was devoured by her tongue and mouth.

Just as she thought his hands surged and grabbed hold of her head before shoving his tongue into her mouth.

She moaned. This was heaven.

His hands roamed through the silk tresses of her hair, languidly rubbing against her neck and shoulders. Like clockwork, her body reacted to his touches and leaned further back, giving a better advantage point on her body. Everything just seemed out of focus. Her mind swimming and liquid pools of desire were the only things surfacing.

With her mind so absorbed, she nearly gasped out loud when his hands came about her waist and dragged her to his body. They smoothed out across her belly before dipping around her backside.

If the tayiji wasn't careful, this wouldn't end well.

As if sensing this, Miroku suddenly became urgent.

The monk's mouth came crashing down against hers in a bruising kiss that would have left any romantic breathless. Everything seemed so rushed yet languid. If they were both to walk away now, they would surely die.

Without thinking much less knowing, Sango's hands wrapped around his head, burying her fingers through his soft silk tresses. Buddha couldn't have made her worship this much.

Traveling a trail down her chin, Miroku kissed and nipped each bit of her neck, until he did something she didn't expect.

He tongued her clothed nipple.

Her body was like hot liquid against his hard muscles. They twitched when her body rubbed up against his hardened member. He hissed.

Oh how she tortured him.

His movements seemed precise yet rugged. She tensed when she felt his hands against her bottom. But instead of a solid slap across the face, a shiver ran up her spine.

How did he do this to her?

Hazy eyes shot open when she felt his tongue prancing about her inner thighs. When did he undress her?

Looking down his head bobbed about between her legs.

Dear Gods this was sweet torture.

If she thought this was torture, Miroku knew his next move would be a hell of an awakening. Just as soon as his tongue met closer to her core, the monk backed away, earning him a cry of dismay from the beautiful maiden, sprawled about him.

He seemed to know which buttons to push and which to steer clear from. He avoided her completeness. And it was exactly that which Sango hated the most now as Miroku again avoided going near her center and instead went back to kissing her thighs before leaving all together.

She growled at him.

Pushing back against his shoulders, Sango took the position of hovering over him with her body.

If he wanted to play games, let him. But she was going to be the victor of this battle of restraint.

Easing her hands through his holy robes, Sango mimicked his appetite for wanting skin against skin and ran her hands underneath the cloth; a tingle ran throughout his body.

"You didn't think you would actually win, monk." Sango whispered then nibbled at his ear.

His body went rigid as her mouth did wonders to his body.

A simple bite of his ear sent him on a wild ride nearly killing him.

This woman had a gift that he was fully happy of receiving; almost just as much as she seemed to love giving it.

Sango purred in his ear, as her body laid about on his. Her warm hot center pressed firmly against his straining member almost seemed more sadistic than erotic, but still arousing.

Miroku smirked.

His Sango was quite the adversary in the game of sexual combat.

He'd have to make a note of doing it more often. If he survived though, that is.

To see such a powerful woman in the battlefield blossom into the most sexual vixen in the sheets was enough to give him chills down his back. He knew she wouldn't back down without a fight, but it was becoming quite frustrating to feel her rub up against him like that. The growl erupted from his lips as he tried to hold her steady but she swatted his hands away while she undid his robes, leaving him bare in front of her.

Miroku gulped at the heated gaze she gave his length.

Lips circled around it and sucked. _Oh Gods!_

The monk's head reeled back. Sango continued her torture as she felt him nearing his peak. With a smirk, she pulled back watching as Miroku's eyes shot open. Without another word between the two, he was over her and attacking her fiercely with his mouth. Teeth.

"Enough of this," He groaned and Sango nodded in agreement.

Clothes were gone, thrown about the hut's floor forgotten.

Miroku's rough fingers touched gently against her folds and her hips bucked up. She was wet, beyond the amount he expected. A smirk pulled his lips. She wanted him that badly eh?

"Yes," she moaned.

Bracing with both hands on each side, Miroku surged forward into Sango's awaiting core. Tears leaked out from each eye, traveling down her cheeks as she felt him hit that nagging spot and brought bliss through-out her body. He pulled and thrust again, hitting in the exact same spot. Fires lit along her arms and legs as her release coiled, waiting to unleash.

Fingers twisted tightly against shoulders as Sango threw her head back and moaned. This gave Miroku the opportunity to attack her breast. It teased as it bounced up and down with each rock of their bodies.

He smirked.

A nipple slipped into his hot mouth while he continued hitting her sweet spot, Miroku moaned when he felt muscles ripple around him. Bodies molded together as the monk picked up the pace and noticed Sango was now raising her hips up to meet each of his thrusts. A fighter to the end, he mused as could feel his own release coming. Skin glided against skin, heat fusing with heat and it was the tayiji that screamed first. Miroku continued to pump, catching just the edge.

Walls collapsed in on him. Everything was lost to him. Except her.

Sweat trickled down his brow as he opened eyes. Her fingers were playing around with the back of his neck, fingering the small ponytail before switching back to running her hands back down. It was breathtaking, the glow emitting from her face as she smiled. Not daring to pull out, he breathed in the scent of their love making as his wife continued to play with his hair. That of course was until she started scratch him with her nails.

Oh this woman had no idea what she asking for. She smirked with wicked playfulness.

Then again, maybe she did.


End file.
